


so if you don't rate just overcompensate

by AriPatari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, another one of those text things, because michael's a little prick lol, because people apparently like it, calum is too sassy, don't expect much i'm dumb lol, kay im out, kay now im out, lalaa, lashton is too in love, malum has their struggles, oh wait luke gets jelly, pretty fly for a white guy's on, the offspring yessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriPatari/pseuds/AriPatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal: ew.</p>
<p>Cal: and shutup ash</p>
<p>Mike: ew tmi even if i asked</p>
<p>Cal: guYS AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED</p>
<p>Ash: by your own damn attitude</p>
<p>Luke: XD</p>
<p>Mike: oh shit</p>
<p>Cal: you know wha</p>
            </blockquote>





	so if you don't rate just overcompensate

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I'm not funny lol

Cal: hey guys

Mike: what

Luke: hi Calum

Cal: excuse you mikey -_-

Mike: i'm sorry, How may i help you, my highness?

Cal: damn right you can help me

Mike: sarcasm was used Cal-culator. .-.

Luke: lol you're not getting laid tonight

Mike: shut the fuck up Puke no one asked for you to be born

Luke: -.-

Cal: he's right you're not getting laid with that attitude

Mike: i'M SORRY BABE

Ash: haha #whipped

Mike: bitCH YUO SHOULDN'T BE TALKING

Cal: oh so now you show up fuck you Ash go back to doing whatever thee fuck you were doing ok

Ash: damn calm down satan i was showering

Luke: calm down Cal the only one who could say fuck in a sentence to Ash is me and the sentence is going to be 'Fuck me' ok

Mike: lmaaaaO i'm surprised luke wasn't showering with you

Ash: aW love you've always had a way with words x

Ash: and he was going to before you texted him. i just couldn't be bothered to check my phone

Luke: <3 x

Cal: ew.

Cal: and shutup ash

Mike: ew tmi even if i asked

Cal: guYS AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED

Ash: by your own damn attitude

Luke: XD

Mike: oh shit

Cal: you know wha

Ash: what

Luke: what 

Mike: what

Ash: CALUM NO

Ash: CALUGJSLGNL

Luke: don't you fucking touch my boyfriend

Mike: yeah that's my job xD

Luke: fuck off mike

Mike: maybe I'll fuck Ashton lol

Luke: do you fucking thiNK THIS IS A JOKE?

Mike: well damn i'm sorry

Cal: ok so as I was saying

Mike:... 

Luke:...

Cal: i had this idea for this new song we should write and

Luke: ... what happened to my boyfriend

Mike: dude did you kill him?

Cal:... no

Luke: then where is he?

Mike: um isn't he with you Luke

Luke: no he's not in our room CALUM

Cal: yes?

Mike: calum

Luke: calum

Luke: calUMN

Cal: fine

Cal: brb

Ash: fuck you Calum I got out

Cal: oh well you see here's the thign

Luke: babe!

Mike: what happedned?

Ash: just fuck you Calum

Cal:.... 

Ash: ...

Luke: babe

Ash: yes love?

Luke: what happened?

Ash: things were done

Mike: no shit but what happended

Cal:we don't talk about the events that went down today ok ash

Ash: Like i would ever want to

Mike: tell us

Mike: please

Ash: no

Cal: no

Luke: please irwie?

Luke: tell me i'm your boyfriend i have a right to know

Luke: if you love me you'll tell me

Ash: ok so Calum locked me in the girl's washroom where there were these two perverted fans who were discussing on how to get our sex tapes and this one fan started taking like nudes to send to us her name was like Acacia or soemthing?

Cal: ASHTON

Ash: but that's not the worst part the worst part was when this old lady came in a demanded to use the handicapped stall i was hiding in and she got the attention of the girls so i basically almost died

Mike: lmaoooooo That's the funniest thing i've ever read

Ash: her friend Lindsay or whatever said she wanted a bite of the Cal-zone

Mike: hahahah fuck no

Luke: ...

Cal: wha

Luke: if my boyfriend would've gotten raped...

Cal: he wouldn't of

Ash: easy for you to say

Mike: he will

Luke: ?

Ash:?

Cal: ?

Mike: by me xD

Cal:MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

Luke: COME FUCKING FIGHT ME 

Luke: HE'S MINE

Luke: FUCK YOU MICHAEL DICKFORD

Ash: luke you're so hot jealous

Luke: oh really?

Ash: really

Luke:...

Michael: what's wrong

Cal: oh god

Mike:what

Cal: oh God

Mike: Wut 

Cal: they're fucking

Mike: oh

Cal: yeah

Mike: ...

Cal:...

Mike: wanna makeout

Cal: yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the lack of updates recently. Love youuuuu xxxx


End file.
